1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a flying object having wings formed in one end of a body.
2. Background of the Invention
In order to maintain flying stability of a flying object such as a guide missile, a rocket, or the like, a control fin and a tail wing are installed in a main body of the flying object. In general, the tail wing is disposed to be adjacent to a nozzle assembly providing propulsive force of the flying object, and a plurality of tail wings are formed to maintain balance of the flying object.
The tail wing installed in the flying object may be classified into a foldable tail wing and a fixed tail wing. The foldable tail wing may be installed when a size of a launch tube is limited, and fastened to a processed recess of a nozzle structure of a propulsion engine by using a circular bar, or the like. The wing is folded or unfolded by a spring, or the like, installed in the tail wing.
A shaft-insertion fastening method for fastening the foldable tail wing to the nozzle structure is simple, but a space in which the wing is folded and developed is required. Thus, a free surface of the nozzle structure has no choice but to be bent, and thus, additional drag may be generated.
Also, because latent heat due to combustion of a propellant by the propulsion engine is transmitted to the nozzle structure and directly conducted to the tail wing installed in the nozzle structure, the nozzle assembly is required to have heat resistant characteristics. In case of fabricating the nozzle assembly to have improved heat resistance characteristics, the nozzle assembly is inevitably increased in weight.
Meanwhile, the fixed tail wing may be applied when aerodynamics requirements are limited relative to the foldable tail wing. The fixed tail wing is fastened to a cylindrical covering by using a bolt. The wing is insertedly fixed to the covering, and the covering is bolt-fastened with a skirt.
When a cant angle and straightness of the wing should be strictly limited, it is difficult to precisely form tolerance of a structure in which the fixed wing is bolt-fastened with the covering. The cylindrical covering is simply bolt-fastened with the skirt and is simply supported by the skirt, so, in order to support aerodynamics, the covering unit and the fastening unit are required to have rigidity.
Thus, it is difficult to reduce weight of the covering. Thus, in case of a missile having a high slenderness ratio, the center of gravity is positioned in a rear side of the flying object after the propulsion engine is burned, reducing stability of the flying object. Also, the structure in which the wing is fastened or assembled to the covering has a problem in that components required for fastening or assembling are increased, fabrication costs are high, and a number of assembly processes is increased.